Collision of Stories within Two
by shallowdeepcreation24
Summary: Blaze The Cat and Shadow the Hedgehog are really identical yet they aren't familiar with each other. Prejudices may be held or perhaps good impressions. Who knows? The mind is to judge anyways. In this considered folder of oneshots I will recently post up, these will show different stories of different themes. Enjoy :) Mainly Shadaze although it may consist of other couples.
1. Egoistic

Egoistic

Winter left its bearings as it dropped snow. Eggbots stood, analyzing the area of an abandoned headquarters as analysis were made one after the other. Beepings and detects were being made, so as to scan if any intruders would come passing by. Deep in the snow, guarded by countless robots was the well-known Chaos Emerald. A silhouette hid in the dark as it waited for the right moment to pounce at the antagonist's creations. Ears perked up as a smirk played across its muzzle as it leapt out of the dark, ready to face consequences.

"Bring it on, eggheads."

Waves of red and orange gathered together to attack the helpless man-made creations. Flame punches and kicks crushed several attackers in one go. One after another, they fall. Her numberless training was put to good use as she stood in the battleground, fighting and demolishing every single eggbot in sight.

"That wasn't such a challenging fight. My skills are still superior." The figure thought.

Numerous eggbots got back to its feet as it entered once again the battlefield, risking their own life to protect the valuable item. A sigh was heaved as the process of attacking was repeated over and over. The figure fought fatigue as panting started escaping its mouth.

"Damn it, I'm outnumbered. Who knew these things were tough."

The figure's fists started to ache but it ignored the damage being caused. Pain started to spread as numbness entered its body, drowsing its mind. The figure knew one of the drug used was anesthesia but the other was unidentified. An eggbot had injected it with a hidden syringe. Drowsiness entered its mind as its eye lids slowly shut, only able to find a dark warrior grabbing through chests of eggbots as he broke wires.

Fingers fiddled as ears twitched. Heated metal and chemical substances reeked in the air, leaving a hint of carbon monoxide lingering in the air as oxygen gradually fought and demolished it. A lilac figure stood up, rubbing both temples to ease the side effects, until a figure was seen in the dark. Gold irises scanned its rival from top to bottom, carefully scrutinizing every single detail as teeth clenched together, flashing disgust and irrational comments towards the foe. Fists tightened as legs stiffened, Blaze the Cat, guardian of the seven Sol Emeralds;counterpart of the Chaos Emerald and princess of the Sol Dimension was tensed as she finally realized who hindered in the opposite of light.

"Why are you here and why did you aid me in battle? Show yourself!" The lilac feline growled, standing her ground.

"None of your business. What makes you have the right to demand orders, I shouldn't take such commands from a pathetic weakling so as yourself, especially the antithetical gender of mine." The foe replied stoically as it stared down its opponent.

Irritated, The lilac warrior clenched her fists tighter, disgusted by the words said by the tan muzzle of her opponent.

" Who are you calling pathetic?! Check the mirror pal, or mind your irony because it's starting to go out of control!"

"Hmpf."

The silhouette vanished in luminance of the color Celadon as Blaze took two steps back, alarmed to his sudden movement.

Flames formed, encircling her clenched fists as she scanned her environs, checking if the warrior has abandoned her. Blaze heaved a relieved sigh, dusting off any dirt remaining on her violet cloak until, a tap fell unto her shoulder, letting her head whip around to find someone she has just seen.

"And who said I was your pal?"

Ebony furred and crimson streaks slid unto his upturned quills. Puffy chest fur and sleek ebony body. Hover shoes and a rare design of equipment adorning his wrists. A straightened posture and crossed arms, Shadow the Hedgehog, manipulator of time and space was standing in front of her.

Blaze was taken aback with the sudden appearance of her rival as she striked the ebony warrior with a fire-filled punch, only to find her own fists blocked by his own. Nothing stirred in the cold crimson irises of his own as he stared into nothing, resulting into an emotionless pervading stare. Alarmed, the lilac warrior retrieved back her fists with brute force as a snarl formed on her powdered muzzle.

"It's just used as a sentence fragment, idiot."

The lavender guardian has never met this ebony warrior this close before. She has only been seeing him in parties like Sonic's anniversary for instant; the one with a time-eater and a mix-up with the time dimensions. Nevertheless, Blaze was still heedful as any minute provided by time itself may be the right time to strike. Shadow shifted his position from crossed arms to arms that fell next to his legs. Irritated, the ebony manipulator flexed his knuckles, removing his focus from the stubborn lilac feline as he spat back.

"Look who's talking. Funny how one says the other is ironic when it actually rebounds and reflexes towards the original owner of the words that has been said. "

" This is starting to get real vexatious with every single word you speak from that stupid tan muzzle of yours! Why do you have such egoism Blacky?! Too much praise perhaps? I never said how ironic this situation was, I was trying to mean that you are an idiot, got that? Or should I break it down to smaller bits just to make you comprehend what I was saying Loner!"

Blaze the Cat spat harshly, not realizing the sudden silence she has caused with the venom of her words. A hint of hollow emotion swept across the face of the ebony counterpart as he stood motionless. The ebony hedgehog was pondering with the words being said, especially four words had made its way towards the center of his mind, as the other thoughts hindered away unto the corners of his temples.

"Too much praise perhaps? Why does 4 simple words bother me so much?Too much praise perhaps? What does she even know? This Cat really is bothersome, but interesting in a way. No one manages to pull something off in a first greeting, but still, bothersome."

Shadow pondered as he gently rubbed the side of his left temple. Hollow, Shadow felt no expression stirring in him as all that is left is the dagger that craved for his blood which stabbed only his feelings away as well as his gentleness towards his surroundings, converting into a killing machine.

" Why aren't you leaving? If you are irritated, why not just leave?"

Blaze the Cat was now challenged, by the once tempered egoistic hedgehog.

"What do you mean?" Blaze questioned, curiosity sweeping away her anger.

" I would simply leave if I was bothered by someone, why don't you? Besides, I would like to be best left alone. " Shadow repeated his question, shifting focus as he now stood face to face with the stubborn lilac feline.

"Well, it's because I'm not you, and you aren't me." Replied the lilac warrior.

"Fine, I'll leave you with that answer."

"What do you mean? That this is not my answer? You have no evidence to support such inference."

"I don't need any evidence. I already know. I am the Ultimate Lifeform, the omnipotent."

"And here comes the ego."

Time passed as cold breeze still swept by, visiting the two isolated figures as it murmured its silent bearings. Shoe prints followed the two wandering souls as it kept the rhythm with every single second passing on to continue its journey back to the houses of their furry friends. Gravity still stood motionless as sighs were heaved. Puffs were the results of the deep exhaling of two figures as fingers started trembling. Blaze the Cat continued her trail, as she shifted glances over the dull egoistic man. Thoughts came into mind after the past few hours with just trailing in the snow without a conversation as the ebony hedgehog shared the same expression. Their nature was really the antagonistic form of what both have pondered this whole time; diversity.

"Hey egoistic, I have gotten one question I would like you to respond to." Blaze mumbled as she ran her focus towards her trembling hands, feeling the piercing cold.

Shoes trailing came into a halt as a head whipped around, curious of what awaits him in the path.

"What? We can't waste any more time." A frown still planted on his tan muzzle as nothing still stirred in his blood painted irises.

"Were you always this emotionless?" A curious emotion painted her face.

"It's none of your business."

"Well, do you ever smile?"

"When I think of me, I smile."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do a lot. See, I'm smiling now." The ebony warrior said sarcastically as a scowl was made in the face of the ash colored warrior.

"Wait, hold it, do you even show your emotions?"

Blaze kept her emotion, curiosity gaining the better of her as Shadow changed his glance towards the lavender warrior. Emotionless caught his eyes as two words were said, causing the feline to cock her eyebrow in disbelief.

"I. Don't."

Blaze had to crack the egoistic hedgehog's shell, to crack through the exterior surrounding him. Rumors spread that Shadow barely shows expression except a simple plain snarl or frown. Curiosity killed the cat, Blaze kept in mind. She knew he was a killer machine by information sent to her from guards and all, but that was a was. That was the past, this is now Blaze had thought as she tried to crack the mystery by herself, but she'd never knew she would meet him alone in battle.

"Why did you aid me in battle?" Blaze repeated her earlier question in the battlefield, placing her hands on her hips.

"That is none of your business. I'm just doing my job."

"Why didn't you leave me to be captured?"

"I'm omnipotent, remember kitty? I also have my ways. That's it." Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance as he continued to trail away in the snow.

"If I let you show an expression besides anger, you won't need to answer the questions I have asked when you said 'it's none of your business', got that?" A serious look painted her face as she removed her hands from her hips and crossing her arms instead.

" I bet you won't be able to do such things."

" I doubt it, hedgehog."

Blaze went into a trance, thinking diversified possibilities that would aid her in a situation like this.

" Hm... wait, I got it."

Blaze continued to trail deeper into her possibilities as a memory popped up, aiding her in her mission.

A bubbly pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose was seated next to her, enjoying the music caused by the cheery environment produced due to the party. It was the memories of Sonic's anniversary.

Blaze's memory started to overcome her mind as she thought in curiosity how would such moving pictures help her in her situation.

"Hey Blaze! Have you seen my darling Sonic? After that amazing fight, it makes me want to scream and burst my head off and hug and kiss my darling hero! Have you seen him?"

Rose colored tail started wagging as hands started gripping the hands of a startled feline which was Blaze herself. Blaze stared up at the sky as she felt the picking breeze, sensing the arrival of the cobalt hero.

"He's coming Amy, just wait."

A grin formed when Amy whipped her head as she spotted the wrong person; the counterpart. Her tail started wagging furiously as she started flexing her knuckles, preparing for the biggest hug she could offer. Perhaps the main reason she mistakes people was that she was too delirious to do things right before she thinks. This was the first time Blaze saw him, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Wait Amy! That's the wrong person!"

Blaze placed her palm on her face as she heaved a sigh, grinning at the foolishness of her best friend. A screech was heard as well as a yell was heard as her furry best friend held the unknown hedgehog tightly, causing the hedgehog to choke on his drink provided by an ivory bat walking towards Knuckles.

"Amy Rose, get off me, NOW."

"Not this time Sonic. I got you now! You owe me a wedding ring!"

Blaze's memory ends as she was left with an expression in defeat hidden by the naked eye.

"Well, hugging won't do any good." Blaze thought as she took a glimpse at Shadow at the corner of her eye.

Shadow stood, waiting patiently as he absorbed his environs, providing Blaze an idea of him admiring nature. Ebony furred, a rich color thought Blaze as she shook away any more distractions. As she snapped back into her trance, another memory popped up.

Memories started engulfing her mind as she stood as a soul, watching as her memories flood, as one memory stood in front of her; the answer to her question.

Blaze's memory started to flood as she looked back in the past, awaiting for pieces of her memory unfolding.

'The name is Rouge darling as you can see I'm a bat hun." The ivory bat said, giving a flirty pose.

"Blaze, Blaze the Cat." The lilac warrior said, taking out her hand for a formal first greeting.

Rouge gladly took it as she shook it, providing a smirk afterwards. Blaze cocked an eyebrow as the sight of the ebony hedgehog and the squealing Amy disturbed her from her attention towards Rouge. Curiosity triggered in her actions as she giggled silently at her best friend.

"Amy, that isn't Sonic." Blaze said, as she caught her friend's attention.

"Are you sure Blaze? I'm not blind. Wait, oh, I get what you mean. Hehe, hey Shadow." A smile formed on her peach muzzle as she frowned in embarrassment.

Rouge laughed as a wink was given to the lilac feline.

"Hun, you wanna know that hedgehog?" Rouge raised an eyebrow as a smirk overcame her smile.

Blaze cocked an eyebrow as she shook her head, leaving curiosity inside her.

"Does he smile? Or at least show expression?" Blaze asked, curious as what may be bothering the unknown warrior.

"Darling, I tell ya, he doesn't. I've tried playing with him, but the results were always something I wasn't happy with. Perhaps kissing would do, but no, I like Knuckles, keep that as a secret will ya hun? He's been always like that darling, it would be extremely tough to actually make him smile."

Her memory ended as Blaze went back to her thinking for a solution.

"Flirting isn't extremely what I'm not going to do, but kissing? It's a big difference! Why would I kiss a person I just finally learnt more from?! It isn't nice!" Blaze thought as she panicked while Shadow captured her expression.

"What's wrong cat? Defeated?" Shadow stated as relief flooded his mind.

"Of course not Blacky, I wouldn't be defeated by a mere hedgehog who thinks he is almighty." Blaze said with panic in her voice as she gulped.

She didn't want to look weak in front of a stoic and egoistic man. She was determined, she was sure, she didn't want to lose. Not this time, she didn't want to look innocent. As she gulped again, she heaved a sigh.

"What is it?" Shadow questioned, eager to see what she would do.

"In Sol's name, help me out."

Blaze's mind was cleared as she did the impossible.

Blaze planted a kiss directly on his mouth, feeling the tender lips that met hers. A mixture collided as she gave her best to amuse this hedgehog that he actually has feelings that wouldn't actually show. Her muzzle started glowing with red as she withdrew, only to find an astonished look left on the ebony warrior. Blaze was too embarrassed to even look at the hedgehog as she took out her hand, revealing a Chaos Emerald of the color crimson.

"Take it, I don't need it. I got it in the snow when I intruded the abandoned base of Eggman. Don't answer my questions."

Blaze dropped the emerald as she ran away, rubbing away the heat as well as her muzzle that glowed with a pinkish blush. Shadow stood motionless, finding out only now that he was proven wrong. He thought he could hide feelings, he thought he could keep an exterior around his figure, he thought he could forget about feelings. Everything was proven wrong with just a gentle kiss that still lingered in his mouth. From the very start, he was actually playing with her, but he'd never thought he'd be proven wrong, but still, he got something back. Touching his lips, he gave a smirk as he picked up the emerald.

"Well, I guessed the plan went well. I finally got a kiss from Blaze. Who knew she would actually break through the exterior."

Shadow thought as he glanced up at the sea of clouds, taking a last glimpse of nature. His usual frown overcame his smirk as he skated away, willing to keep this thing only between him and her. He was egoistic, yes, but he does have his limits.

**So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it. Do you think I should write a summary for you readers for each one shot I will store in here? You may reply through the reviews. I really apologize if this isn't to your satisfaction, but I did my best. These characters all belong to Sega. Hoping you' d review so I would be able to improve the way I write.**


	2. Remembrance

Remembrance

Fallen leaves lay motionless on the ground, letting gravity take over its body. The sky was a soft pink, informing dawn has fallen. Leaves blocked the path, as it fell one by one in pairs. The sky was bright, rose-colored, glorious yet the dwellings on the ground were the contrary. Two worlds divided just by swirling emotions;the sky and the ground. One message through this twisted world, everything in this world has to be balanced , no matter the reason, the world **must** be balanced. Trembling fingers, stilled figure, tensed shoulders, Shadow the Hedgehog was depressed. For the first time in years, he felt sadness.

Crunching sounds rang in his ears as he continued to stroll through the once forgotten forest. Thoughts came into mind as leaves continued to departure from its once healthy owner, one by one. Dancing leaves tampered with his path as Shadow had to face the storm of leaves blocking his path. The ebony hedgehog blinked away a few tears that stuck unto his eyes, stinging him through his journey. This was abnormal for him, too extraordinary. Why was he feeling this, he kept wondering but he never got the answer.

"Why her? Of all the girls, why her?" Shadow clenched his hands into fists, showing the distress in his head.

"There are others yet what makes me, the Ultimate Lifeform show affection for her?" His teeth clenched together as he held back any emotion that would flood.

"Why does it have to be her?!" Shadow gave a yell, as Chaos energy formed encircling his fists, letting him shoot out a Chaos Spear, burning down the fallen wood he once sat on to meet the Black Arms.

"She isn't special, she's just different. Why do I have to trip head to heels for her?!" Shadow continued to attack his environs with his Chaos Spear, gaining more and more energy with each Chaos energy he makes.

"She's just Blaze the Cat, there are others but no one is just like her. Heck, I don't even know why." Muscle paining, heartbeat slowing, temperature decreasing, Shadow started to lose a grip on the ground he was standing on just now. Panting was now made as dizziness entered his mind.

Shadow took a glance at his surroundings. It was destroyed, by Chaos energy. He started losing himself as steps lessened. Left, right, left, thud. The ebony warrior couldn't handle the force of used up energy as he collapsed, motionless on the ground as darkness took over his sight.

He has foolishly forgotten that he uses too much energy when rage mode occurs, but never had he such an experience. He had his head bang full force on a tree trunk that has fallen by his fury. Broken, Shadow was stuck, and he couldn't open the once opened eyelids.

Traumatized, He couldn't do anything. He couldn't let her stay. Blaze the Cat has her own world, and so does he. He's been too late to even do something. Even though he was the manipulator of time and space, he couldn't change the time sequence, he couldn't time travel and fix the past.

Shadow's heart rate started gradually to slow down as his panting was still made. He laid on the bed of leaves as oxygen was cut off from his breathing, causing him to heave his last breath.

"This is it, and I didn't even get to confess to her."

The atmosphere was filled with euphoria, as mirth did its role. From silent giggles to loud hooting, Shadow was irritated with every second passing by. Sonic's anniversary was filled with loud cheering after his victory of triumphing over the evil.

"_Where am I?" Shadow's voice echoed, tampering with the moving pictures as he finally realized where he was. It was his flashbacks, memories._

Sonic, a cobalt blue hedgehog was doing his job as he exercised through the prairie by running, full-gear. Tails, the twin-tailed orange kitsune was supporting his close friend, Cream the Rabbit, as both were picking flowers, mostly consisting of lavender. Tails looked deeply towards a white to pink lily; a rare color Shadow believed as he gave a grin, tears started to be shed as he remembered the once dear loved one he had. Rouge the Bat, the considered ivory beauty was flirting with Knuckles the Echidna without failure of her intentions as Knuckles blushed uncontrollably. Silver, a grey hedgehog was playing with his telekinesis as his tongue stuck out, showing deep concentration on levitating orange juice from a glass. Team Chaotic stayed close together, with Espio being irritated by Charmy whilst Vector chatted with Vanilla as if he had an old kindergarten crush.

_Shadow then remembered, that was when he first met her. The flaming beauty._

"_And here comes the tackling hug." Shadow scoffed at the thought as he continued to watch moving pictures pass on._

"Sonic!"

A bubbly pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose was running towards him, with speed time can't even record. Shadow was too distracted by drinking Coke when she tackled him, cutting off oxygen.

"Amy! Let go off ME. You're going to decapitate my head hugging me like this!"

"No Sonic, you owe me a wedding ring !"

Shadow started shaking off the fan girl furiously as she started to grip harder on his quills, causing him to yell words one wouldn't want to hear whilst Amy continued to squeal.

"Amy, that's not Sonic." An unfamiliar voice reached to his ear as he stopped shaking, glancing at each corner for the unfamiliar voice.

'Silly Blaze, I'm not blind... Oh, I see now. Hehe, hey Shadow." Amy said, flashing a smile but later, frowning with embarrassment.

"Finally." Shadow grumbled as he continued to drink his Coke, until something caught his eye.

"Blaze huh?" Shadow thought as he glanced at a lilac feline, a calmed one.

The lilac warrior was chatting with his G.U.N partner as she gave scoffs and groans. Rouge gave a wilder smirk every time Blaze finished a sentence. Suspicion arose in Shadow's mind as Blaze gave a deep sigh, letting an amused Rouge push her forward. The lilac started heading towards his path, head held high and long strides. Shadow realized she must be of royal blood. As she approached him, she gave out her hand, sighing in defeat as Rouge stood at the back, smirking in her triumph of convincing Blaze to meet Shadow.

"The name's Blaze. Blaze the Cat."

Shadow ran his focus in front of her as he took her hand.

"Shadow, the Hedgehog." He replied as a wilder grin formed on Rouge's muzzle.

T_he flashback faded as another memory popped up, one he treasured deeply._

Blaze the Cat took big sips of her chocolate chipped frappe as she glanced from side to side, looking for any of her friends who would disturb her alone time. Relieved, she heaved a deep sigh as she continued to sip.

"_So, this was when I became close with Blaze."_

Swish. Swish.

Her tail lashed from left to right swiftly, showing her satisfaction with her drink. As she continued to sip, the door of the cafe opened, with the jingling sound of bells. Alarmed, Blaze glanced up quickly as she made contact with Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Oh, it's Shadow. He might disturb me. Sigh, nevermind." Blaze thought as her contact with his crimson orbs were gone. He strolled forward, as he ordered a mocha frappe. Shadow made his way as he sat across Blaze, sipping slowly as he ignored her presence.

"Hey, uh, Shadow." A grin slightly formed on Blaze's muzzle as a frown later replaced it.

"Hey." Shadow replied stoically as he found interest on his drink.

"How's life?"

"Horrible as usual."

"And how is that?"

"None of your business." Shadow replied as he placed his drink on the table, still continuing to ignore the presence of the lilac guardian.

"I have a right to know." Blaze challenged him as she placed her drink opposing to his.

"How Kitty?" Shadow leaned closer as he cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I asked you, Emo." Blaze crossed her arms as she leaned back to her seat, closing her eyelids as she rested her hands at the back of her head.

"Well, I have the right to give the decision of whether I would like to answer your question or not." Shadow then mimicked her actions as she leaned forward.

"It wouldn't be polite." A small smirk formed on her muzzle as a challenge met her amber irises.

"Who said I wanted to be polite?" A smirk played across Shadow's tan muzzle as he took a sip of his mocha frappe.

" Whoever finishes last, has to explain why they are acting so down all the time, which is referring to you Blacky." A smirk continued to spread across her face as Shadow returned it.

"I'd doubt you'd beat me. If you finish last by a mere second, you have to tell me about your past." Shadow started crossing his arms as Blaze furrowed her brows with a wild smirk.

"Deal."

_The memory faded as another popped up._

"It's a tie." Blaze muttered as she stole a glance at the clock.

Two minutes have passed and the two warriors were competing for whoever finished last.

"Unbelievable." A tone of disbelief his Shadow's voice as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I've checked the clock Loner. It's exactly the same timing." Blaze frowned in disappointment. She was hoping to win this match as she had several times with Silver. Who knew she would be evenly matched, not her.

"Fine, let's ignore the deal." Shadow replied as he stood up, causing Blaze to speak up.

"No one's backing down from the deal. I'll say my past and you'll say yours. It's even anyways." Blaze mumbled as she found interest on her empty drink.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered as he took his empty drink.

"Then talk about your love interest." Blaze gave a grin as Shadow turned away.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." Shadow muttered as he started to talk.

The ebony hedgehog explained with proper details, Maria, him being a project of Robotnick, the Black Arms and how he ended up like this. Blaze listened carefully as she hindered the pang of guilt behind her eyes. Shadow end by shaking his head and muttering several words.

"That was then this is now. It's no use to weep for something you can't have back again."

Blaze then explained her story with careful details, her curse, the death of her parents, her rejection and how she met Silver which caused Shadow to show a bit of jealousy. Shadow realized later, that their stories seemed to have linked; similar but not the same. They chatted and had a closer bond, due to a drinking competition. This caused Blaze to laugh and grin whilst Shadow to start grinning around her solely.

_Shadow gave a grin as he gave out a laugh at his silliness. He missed that time badly, but here he is, just watching memories flash by as the last one popped up._

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked eagerly as he took two steps forward at the depressed feline.

"I-I'm leaving." Blaze stammered as she found interest on the floor.

Shadow was taken aback by the words being said by her words as he spat back.

"What do you mean?! You're just going to leave, just like that?!" Broken, he clenched his fists together as he waited for an explanation.

"It's a must Shadow. A duty's a duty." Blaze choked on her words as she stood her ground, reluctant to show any feelings as this may be her last farewell.

"I know, a duty's a duty. But you're just going to leave like that?! Saying farewell and leaving all of a sudden without even seeing anyone?!"

"I have to Shadow. It's not of my choice!" Blaze said sternly as Shadow returned a glare.

"Really?! I doubt that."

"_Damn it, it's this memory."Shadow muttered as he watched the pictures._

"Shadow, I can't do anything." Blaze muttered as she opened a portal, revealing the colors of scarlet swirling.

" What do you mean?!" Shadow yelled, clenching his teeth as well.

"If I continued to stay, worlds will collide, so one must stay at the other world, I have to stay. I must protect my people under any circumstances. I have to stay, I couldn't do anything now. Farewell, Shadow the Hedgehog, it was an honor meeting you."

Blaze said her last words as she leapt in, letting the portal slowly disappear as Shadow stood motionless, heartbroken at the words said by her mouth as a tear slid down his cheek. Not realizing the tear shed by his close friend.

"It's just like seeing Maria die all over again."

* * *

Shadow's vision faded to black as memories started disappearing, all of them started fading and all Shadow could do is watch happy memories and sad memories fade away as he stood there, in a motionless black corner all alone, as he took one last breath.

"Is he going to be fine?" A male voice was heard as it rang in pitch-black ears.

"I hope he is." A female voice came into sight.

" I just found him laying on the bed of leaves still like the rocks." An other male voice came.

Sonic, Amy and Silver stood side by side as they waited for the manipulator of time and space to open his eyelids. Worried, they've been waiting for hours as Tails walked in, depression filled his sapphire eyes.

"Guys, I have bad news."

Shadow remained motionless as three hedgehogs tilted their heads in curiosity.

"What could be bad?" The cobalt hedgehog questioned, his optimism still remaining.

"Nothing's gonna be bad. Shadow will be alright, right?" The rose-colored hedgehog replied, sadness filling her jade eyes.

"He could be right. There is always a possibility." The grey hedgehog muttered, naïvety gaining the better of him as crimson irises stared at all four of them.

Shadow sat on the bed as he stared at them curiously, not sure whether to react. He tilted his head in wonder as he scanned the environs. There was a grinning cobalt hedgehog, a squealing bubblegum pink hedgehog, an astonished looking grey hedgehog with a pothead on top of him, or maybe his hair and a panicked looking orange kitsune.

"Shadow! You're back!" Amy gave a relieved yell as she hugged her hero, causing him to fight a blush creeping unto his peach muzzle.

"Shadz bud! You're alright." Sonic gave a thumbs up as he started to struggle with his balance due to the squealing fangirl.

"Welcome back Shadow." Silver gave a grin as he took out an emerald by the name of the Chaos Emerald.

"I believed you dropped this?"

Shadow scanned him from top to bottom as he raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow spat as he got on his feet.

"Where is Maria? Where is she?!" Chaos energy started forming as anger rose in his tone, causing the four of them backing away.

"Shadow has a serious case of Amnesia." Tails sighed as depression still lingered in his eyes, causing all tree hedgehogs to gasp at the case.

"Why did GUN do that to her, why the hell would they do that?!" Shadow yelled as he started throwing Chaos spears across the room, damaging anything in sight.

"Shadow, get a grip on yourself!" Sonic yelled back for his voice to reach him as he grabbed his left arm,only to find Shadow spitting at him.

"Why do you care, Faker." He furrowed his brows as he shook of Sonic's hand.

"Is there a cure for such a case?" Silver asked worriedly as Tails gave a panicked look.

"I don't know."

"This can't happen, what's gonna happen to Blaze?" Silver thought as he gave a depressed look.

"I'm sorry Blaze, I couldn't do anything about this."

* * *

Months passed as leaves danced once again. Autumn has fallen on Mobius as time passed quickly. Shadow the Hedgehog sat alone on a bench as he gazed at dancing leaves.

"I have a serious case of Amnesia? They say.." Shadow gave up on reality as he fell into a trance, discovering who he once was.

"No cure. There isn't any cure. They say... Yet there is. Tails said it himself, he doesn't know. "

Shadow rubbed the sides of his temples as he found interest on his hover shoes. Nothing stirred in his emotions. He remembered Maria, the tragic events at the ARK, but he doesn't remember at all about these hedgehogs or other people.

"There is always a possibility. Where there's will, there's a way. I doubt that."

Shadow scoffed at the feeling as he then looked up. A soft pink sky again, he wondered but the problem was, when was that again?

"Why do I have Amnesia?" The ebony warrior grasped his head as he leaned forward, letting his head fall on his knees.

"Why am I living? For what?"

Heels clicked on the concrete path as ears perked up. Tension built in Shadow's mind as he found interest on the floor.

Swish. Swish. Swish.

A tail lashed side to side, as a figure held her head high. Shadow jumped into a fighting stance as a snarl formed. He scanned from bottom to top. Magenta heels with a white stripe, a unique design Shadow believed. White fluffy anklets adorning her ankle supported with white leggings. A violet cloak or cape with dark pink hemlines. A gold necklace as well as fluffy bracelets adorning her wrists. A violet dipped lilac tail as well as hair was being tied up high, as well as a frown stayed on a stark white muzzle. Amber irises stared at him softly as she gave a grin.

"Hello Shadow, remember me?"

Eyes widened as heart beat quickened. Memories started crawling back as flashbacks flashed right before his eyes. A tear streamed down his cheek as he realized who stood in front of him.

"B-Blaze, y-you're back." Shadow stammered, astonished with the sudden appearance of his loved one.

Blaze took two steps forward as she tackled him with a hug. Hope lifted her mood as tears ran down her once dead amber irises. Memories flashed back in her eyes as she withdrew from the hug. Shadow wiped away her tear as he held her hands

"I have something to say, from all these months." Shadow heaved a sigh as he continued.

"Never thought I'd exist, never thought I could be, the second I saw you something changed in me. My feelings will run off naturally but something changed in me. Now I know things I never knew, I'm standing out here and I'm calling you. You mean the world to me and believe that it's true. I love you."

Shadow gave a relieved sigh as Blaze stood awestruck. Nothing this much actually touched deeply in her heart. No one has ever confessed their love to her, no one ever had such affection. Blaze gave a grin as tears streamed down, amazed at what she just heard.

"I'm sorry."

Terrified, shadow questioned.

"For what?"

"I'm crying. I'm touched." Blaze rubbed her eyes as she found interest on the ground again.

"There isn't anything to be sorry of." Shadow lifted her chin as he gave her a smile, warming her heart.

"I love you too Shadow." Blaze choked on her words as she gave a grin.

"Whoever makes it to the cliff over there wins, and the loser has to treat someone for a frappe." Blaze smirked as Shadow did the same.

"Deal. I want a mocha frappe."

"And who said you'd win?"

" I did." Letting Shadow leave a smirk as he went on head start, causing the lilac feline to trail behind and catch up with the ebony blur, who finally knew the answer to his question.

"She's not different or special, she's unique."

Two souls zoomed across the concrete path as they raced for the cliff. Behind one tree, stood a grinning Silver as he trailed off to meet with them, glad that he had helped Shadow with a situation. Silver informed Blaze about the Amnesia case as she got here as soon as possible whilst a device was made by Tails to prevent the two worlds from colliding. This still managed to create balance, a relief Tails had heaved a sigh on. The grey hedgehog ran off, chasing after the racing couple as a grin remained on his muzzle.

"Thank you Blaze, for being Shadow's cure for remembrance of all of us and you."

**Hey guys, I'm back. Finished this sooner than I'd actually thought :) Hope you enjoyed :3 Characters belong to sega and the idea belonged to me. Thanks to Lost and Forgotten Memories for correcting me with errors and liking. Also to Wmanigoldk and blazesweet and Silveromifan with liking reviewing and following :) Review please for improvement :3 Oh right, remember when Shadow confessed to Blaze? It was part of the lyrics of the song Calling by Dead By April. :3  
**


	3. Smile for Me, Even When I'm Gone

Smile for Me, Even When I'm Gone

Heels clicked in a rhythm of two beats at a time as the owner of clicking heels took a glance at the still milieu. Amethyst colored tail swished side to side, showing interest on the calm background. She was in a deep search for her naïve friend after the incident of a screw-up in the portal, switching the locations in the same time-zone. The port was one of the possibilities she thought, as her furry friend wanted to see how a port with a crystal clear sea looks like in reality, instead of the photos he pinpoints in half burnt magazines picked up from the Earth's crust. Satisfaction relieved her mood as she started to stroll forward slightly faster, not alarming her furry friend. Blaze the Cat was in search of Silver the Hedgehog.

Fingers twiddled as ears hung low. Airborne boots stayed motionless instead of the usual tapping beat by the same boots. The owner of the boots was stuck in a trance as he glanced at the setting.

"A perfect place without being demolished. Why does time have to cause such difference?" He thought as a voice lifted his ears.

"So this is where you are, I've been looking for you." Silver recognized the familiar voice as he whipped his head at a decree of 90, finally realizing the voice.

An amethyst feline stood in a halt as she awaited for the response of the happy-go-lucky hedgehog she knew.

Prying, Blaze analyzed his movements. Head hung low, locked fingers, boots stood motionless, something was off with the once determined hedgehog.

"What's wrong?" The lilac warrior took three more steps as she slowly approached the grey hedgehog, awaiting for a reply.

"Well, uh, Blaze..." Words escaped his peach muzzle, guilt filling his once unflinching gold irises as he added a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"To kill someone to save the world, is that really the right thing to do?" The grey time-traveler questioned as his head hung low once more, recalling the recent events of the bubbly pink hedgehog defending her true love.

Blaze glanced up at the pale blue blanket outlining the world as her hands fell unto her hips.

"You're so naïve."

Awaken from distraught, Silver widened his eyes by the sudden words said by his fiery companion as he shifted his glance to her, waiting for answers.

"Whether it's right or wrong, I can't really say, but what I do know is..." Blaze trailed off as she slowly crossed her arms, showing fading emotions with every word spoken as she stood her ground.

"If we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is."

Blaze gave a sigh as she shifted her glance towards her grey companion, examining his reaction to whether he has comprehended her choice of words. Her grey furred companion thought for a while before deciding to nod his head in agreement. He stood on his legs, feeling the concrete texture beneath his airborne boots as he slightly grinned, swing certitude in his gold irises as he added a hint of seriousness in his words.

"Since he's after Dr. Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base. Maybe we'll learn something new." Silver replied, cheered up by the wisdom behind his close friend's words as she nodded, notifying him that she has agreed.

Without hesitation Blaze started walking past her furry friend, showing determination in her actions as Silver ran towards her, trailing behind her as he followed his companion.

And with that, they went off with a soft start.

* * *

"Rouge, come in. Can you hear me?"

A husky voice made its way towards a transmitter in between rings. Hover shoes tapped at a rhythm as he awaited for the response of his GUN partner; Rouge the Bat. Fingers fiddled as crimson orbs checked each angle with the corner of his eyes. Cautioned, the sleek ebony assassin stood alone, searching for a particular witness of the grasps of a hidden enemy; the shadows itself. Sonic and others has discovered the enemy yet they couldn't find the hindered foe. The funny thing was, the foe has watched them all this time. Shadow the Hedgehog was determined to find the enemy's dwelling, and defeat him.

"Roger that Shadow, so where are you now?"

Shadow the Hedgehog stood in the heart of a civilized community, with ordinary sounds buzzing here and there, irking the dark colored hedgehog. Time seemed odd around these parts as senses were made beneath his nose. His blood painted irises petrified his surroundings as he searched for the odd thing out.

"In the centre of a city, the place with a port." Shadow replied, feeling the presence of an anonymous figure not far from where he stood.

" You ready to meet this Mephiles Shadow? Omega and I are waiting near GUN headquarters." The female voice replied as she waited.

"There's still business that has to be done by myself alone here. I'll get us some directions. Someone here knows something one doesn't know." The ebony assassin muttered as he shifted his glance towards the direction of the port, feeling the presence of time by the help of a fellow companion; his Chaos Emerald.

"Take your time Shadow. Besides, the more information we get, the faster we pin this Mephiles guy. Just don't take a day." Rouge joked as Shadow replied sternly.

" I won't. Anyways, any success?" Shadow muttered as for the first time, hoped she would say an answer satisfying his question.

"Unfortunately, no, not really."

Dissatisfied with the result, Shadow grumbled from within as he gave a sigh, until Rouge continued.

"But someone purple or some sort of purple dashed past Omega, and something's not right with that thing. Omega got alarmed and started setting off bullets in the wrong direction, which for the purple thing. It stopped and its identity was revealed. A female feline with the color of purple opened her fists as all the missiles exploded. Omega's ammo ran out as she striked him hard with a sparring, then, she left after ending the duel, more of like searching for someone. Omega told me these details." Rouge ended to capture her breath as Shadow cocked his eyebrow in disbelief.

"How could someone defeat Omega with just a sparring?" Shadow questioned.

"Omega said she formed flames on her fists."

Bewildered, Shadow widened his eyes. Iblis. The word rang in his ears as a voice was heard.

"Iblis. The destruction of fire, I"ll get you soon!" A naïve male voice murmured as he whipped his head spitting out words.

"Who's there?!" Shadow yelled, only to find no one standing behind him.

"Who's there Shadow?" Rouge questioned as Shadow replied without hesitation.

"Thanks for the information Rouge. No more time to chat."

"Hey wait-"

The ebony hedgehog shut down his transmitter as his ears twitched at the sound of chittering. His brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed, preparing himself for the evidence passing by.

"The witness is here."

He muttered as he zoomed off, skating away with his hover shoes as he listened carefully to his sensible hearing, ignoring anything in sight whilst a voice echoed.

_"Everything's according to plan. With the different vocal chords of diversified voices, everything's running smoothly."_

* * *

"This place sure looks magnificent don't you think?"

Silver muttered as he looked around his surroundings, enjoying the exquisite view in front of him, standing there. His airborne boots followed the rhythm of Blaze's clicking heels as she continued to shut her mouth, enjoying the scenery without saying any mere words.

"I never knew a port in reality would look like this." Silver continued to chat as Blaze muttered.

"I agree with your statement."

Tilting his head in wonder, Silver glanced at the calmed feline as he became concerned with the recent behavior of his companion.

"What's the matter?" Silver questioned, rubbing his chin continuously.

"Nothing that I could say."

"Come on. At least compliment nature."

"Nature, you're pretty, there?"

"Nevermind."

Silver heaved a heavy sigh as he found interest on the floor, until Blaze spoke up.

"Why don't you roam around here for some time. I'm sure time itself can wait just for this time."

Astonished, Silver gave a grin until it was replaced by a frown.

"What about the fate of my world?"

"It can wait, can't it?"

Excited, Silver nodded as he waved a goodbye, showing a wilder grin. And with that, Silver zoomed off as he continued to search where to start touring himself around the perfect world for once.

"I can't believe I laid him off with this mission." Blaze muttered as she continued to stroll along the lane of the port, not noticing a pair of blood painted eyes watching her every move.

* * *

"There she is. The Iblis person."

Shadow thought carefully as he scrutinized every detail displayed by her figure. Shadow blended in the dark as he crept along the shadows, enjoying the calmness and tranquility provided by nature itself.

"Once she comes close, it's time." Shadow ended the thought as he awaited for his foe to reach his trap. Tension built in Shadow's emotionless body as his shoulders stiffened. When the unknown feline reached the spot, Shadow inhaled the light with the sun's rays as he readied himself for ambush.

Alarmed, Blaze whipped her head round only to find nothing stirring at the corner.

"Just a figure of imagination Blaze." Blaze had thought as she continued to stroll slowly, not realizing the time lapse changing.

"Ready for ambush." Shadow had muttered as he manipulated time and space to make it to meet her face.

_"Everything's in the right track. "_

Dumbfounded, Blaze stood in astonishment as she dodged the numerous homing attacks provided by the ebony warrior until the last his her on the shoulder. Groaning in pain, Blaze formed flames in her fists as she became engulfed in flames, causing a fire tornado as she spun deadly yet elegantly. Shadow stood in awe with the strength she has held as he skated away to avoid the flaming tornado. Fire spun through the place as it danced, causing distraction with Shadow's attention.  
Distracted, Blaze ran swiftly through the smoke provided by her flames as she managed to throw a flaming kick entering his torso. Grumbling with pain, Shadow formed a Chaos spear as he managed to hit Blaze in the stomach, causing a direct and powerful hit on the stomach. With such amount of force, it caused Blaze to be pushed back but with force. Blaze inhaled and closed her eyes as she exhaled, slowly releasing the pain as she opened them once again, determination striking her once dead eyes.

Blaze raised both opened fists as she calmly found interest on the ebony hedgehog, who stood in confusion.

"Take this." Blaze muttered as fire beams formed from below the ground, causing fire beams injuring anyone who ever hit the beams.

The beams formed underneath anywhere Shadow stood, as he continued to skate, dodging every single fire beam rising up in the air as Blaze threw fireballs, causing Shadow to dance with fire.

Minutes passed as lungfuls of air and panting were made, after the fight of their own abilities. Evenly matched, something both did not want to admit as they decided to use one thing; physical abilities. Both lunged at the same time, as both forces stood strong. Flames engulfed Blaze's fists whilst Shadow's were engulfed with Chaos energy. Both threw fist punches, uppercuts and kicks at perfect timing, causing blocks as none ever managed to hit a part.

"This would just waste time." Blaze thought.

"What am I doing this for again?" Shadow thought as both started to gradually slow down the duel they once had. Slowly and slowly, their powers weakened as they came into a halt, allowing Blaze started a topic.

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" Blaze growled, defending her ground as she still held clenched fists.

"Where is your supposedly partner Mephiles, Cat, or should I say Iblis?Why would a mere flame stand in front of me, foolishly admiring nature when it could demolish it less than seconds? " Shadow growled, defending his ground as a confused look painted her face.

"You're Mephiles, who else? And how could you mistake me with the destruction which caused guilt and tragedy that showered on Silver?!" Blaze replied with confusion spreading unto her mind, engulfing it full.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Blaze the Cat. The one you informed the blue hedgehog was the trigger of Ibils." Blaze muttered as she clenched her teeth in pain. Blaze tried regaining her true figure but unsuccessfully, fell down on one knee. Guilty, Shadow ran towards her, as he knelt on one knee, analyzing if the truth were painted on her amber irises or whether lies were held beyond the determined eyes of hers. Nothing but the truth remained on her eyes, as she snarled with the pain. This whole time, Shadow has been wrong, yet he didn't want to admit. How could he let one foolish voice get to him?

"Why are you here M-Mephiles?" Blaze muttered as she held her stomach in agony, pain encircling her there at that point without mercy.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, not Mephiles." Shadow replied as he gently tilted her chin up to see her face painted with pain.

"Did I injure you too much during the duel?" The ebony warrior questioned, slowly forgetting the recent events he had with the fiery feline.

"I'm fine." Blaze replied with calmness as she stood on her legs, as she fell back to the ground with the same position.

"Do you need any support?"

"I'll be alright."

"Let me see that place where I struck you."

"No."

"Just show it."

"Why?"

"Reasons don't have time, neither do we. Just show me the place where I struck you."

Defeated, Blaze let go off her hand as she showed the gash that revealed glowing energy around it. Shadow analyzed it as he opened his fists, letting the glowing energy return to his hand, causing Blaze to be both awestruck and perplexed as the pain was slowly relieving. Shadow concentrated deeply, as the gash gradually disappeared, leaving relief escape his mind.

"How did you do that?" Blaze questioned, standing back on her feet as she touched her stomach, feeling the gash that had been once removed.

"It's just Chaos Energy that lingered. It's the source of my Chaos Spear that leaves a burning pain lingering in the place I hit." Shadow muttered as he stood up, trailing slowly alone towards the lane of the port whilst the feline caught up to him.

* * *

"Wait, where are you heading off to?" The amethyst feline muttered, looking at him curiously as he returned it.

"Just wandering." Shadow returned to find interest on what was ahead of him, ignoring the lilac feline's glance.

"What made you come here?" Blaze found interest on the sea currents splashing in and out, reminding herself in the peaceful times in the parallel dimension; where she once lived.

"It's something I need to do. Don't be nosy." Shadow muttered the last three words under his breath as Blaze replied.

"I'm not being nosy. I'm doing this because I can't trust one if one does not explain their reason in lingering around my presence."

Shadow came to a halt as he saw a stairway for a closer view of the port.

"Sit there, and I'll explain." Shadow said with stoic as he trailed towards the place he pointed out.

* * *

The pitch-black manipulator told the details of Mephiles, the shadowy enemy as he continued talking about his mission on locating him, causing Blaze to lower her head in guilt and foolishness.

"How foolish of I to fall over someone's utter words." Blaze shook her head as she stole a glance on focusing on the calm sea.

"It's common for someone to be deceived by someone who has helped them." Shadow replied, hoping to at least lift the mood of the depressed feline.

"I'm too naïve, too gullible."

"Hey." Shadow gave the depressed feline a narrowed pair of eyes watching her as he replied.

"Like I said, it's common. No one would expect."

"I know. Yet I was too gullible to even believe without trying myself."

Shadow stood up as he made his way in front of the feline as he crouched down, meeting her delicate face.

"You aren't gullible. Remember that. Anyone in your situation would be ending up worse if I weren't to tell you the information. Now, you know, that's a relief you can heave a sigh on."

Shadow finally got through to her as she thought about the choice of words given by the once foe she fought with. Calmed, Blaze gave the tiniest of smiles as she muttered.

"Thank you. I'm truly gratified." Blaze replied with a smile as Shadow returned it without realizing.

"Did I ever tell you, your smile's better than your frown?" Blaze replied with a grin as she folded arms.

Floored, Shadow then felt his jaw muscles has been adjusted, as he frowned again, replying with an excuse.

"It was unintentional Blaze." Shadow replied as he stood back up, facing a different direction not facing her face.

"Really Shadow?" Blaze cocked an eyebrow in disbelief as she glanced up.

Astonished, Shadow has never smiled before, and he never even planned on doing it. Something, no, someone made him do it without knowing. Strangely queer, Shadow described it as he gave a sidelong glance at the lilac feline. She was really simple, simply beautiful to Shadow's dead orbs. Was this what caused him to smile, or just a mere coincidence? It couldn't be a coincidence. It wouldn't make sense. She was beautiful, and strong-willed. Something Shadow admired in her. There's no more words to hide it, he held an affection for Blaze, but he didn't want to admit.

Blaze met his face as she waved her hand constantly, snapping Shadow back to reality.

"Something wrong?" Blaze questioned as Shadow shook his head, astonished with the sudden appearance of the lilac feline.

"N-nothing." Shadow muttered as he sat back down on the stairway, letting Blaze trail from behind.

They chatted for half an hour as they both chatted about random topics; their friend and foes, their encounters with Sonic, perhaps potato and tomato too. Both managed to gain a bonding time as they listened and talked with patience. Yet both never knew or admitted, right under their nose, they both held a small hint of affection towards each other.

Time flew as now was the time to leave separate ways, as they had to continue their missions. Blaze stood up with Shadow as they both said their farewells, as Blaze gave a promise Shadow has to fulfill.

"Hey,uh, Shadow..." Blaze said as she found interest on his intimidating blood-red painted irises as she continued.

"Promise me something."

"What is it?" Shadow questioned as he concentrated deeply at her words, listening with caution.

"Smile for me, even when I'm gone."

"Why is that?"

"Just promise me, smile for me when I'm gone. Reasons don't have time, neither do we." Blaze repeated her earlier statement with the words spoken by his tan muzzle as she took out her hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Shadow the Hedgehog, at combat."

"Right back at you." Shadow replied as he took her hand and shook it, as they both headed separate ways. As Blaze whipped her head to search for her furry companion, Shadow gave a last glimpse as he smiled for a short while, as he put himself through his GUN partner through the transmitter.

"Rouge, get ready. I'm coming."

* * *

Mephiles gave an exasperated grumble as he found out his plan for Shadow to kill Blaze wasn't successful.

_"Why do mortals have to be too damn smart." _Mephiles grumbled under his cold breath as he thought solemnly for manifold solutions to aid him with his current situation.

Mephiles glanced at his environs, burning flames torching up the once future Silver lived in.

_"Flames, flames could be the source. A scorching element willing to burn anything with fury. Iblis. He can do it." _Mephiles thought thoroughly as he strolled to and fro, finally realizing a deadly plan which would send both down.

_"Blaze must be killed. That way, Shadow would be heartbroken as he found affection lingering around her. He may exceed the limit of his Chaos Energy which will eventually run down due to his rage and may cause side effects and dizziness. He may kill the others without intention and eventually will have to live with the guilt."_

_"Blaze would never back down from a fight. She will never give up her life unless, needed so. She'd risk her life for Silver. I got it now, Blaze would_ **sacrifice**_ her life for Silver or anything important for his world. Two Chaos Emeralds are needed in the process of causing such change in Silver's world, and may only be handled by a pyro kinetic."_

A smirk played in his mind as he gave out an evil laugh, echoing through the air as silence overcame his once hysterical laughter. Determined and sure, Mephiles summoned his flaming companion as he instructed him instructions.

_"The time has come, for two souls to drop together."_

* * *

Fire rained down from the rising sphere that was the once called Iblis. Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat stood their ground, as Blaze could only watch the pouring rain of blaze. Silver held his ground, as this was his chance for the future to change, for the fate of his world to change. Clenching unto two Chaos Emeralds, one of the color green while the other, cobalt, Silver enchanted words to seal away Iblis, forever.

"Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power." Silver started as he continued to enchant words from his mouth, yelling out to let the flaming sphere hear him.

"Eternal Sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!" Silver yelled as he pushed the Emeralds forward, causing for it to glow. Flames reached out like hands, as Silver gave a yell, one flame nearly burning his face. Unfortunately, the flames refused to obey.

"Why won't it accept me as its vessel?" Silver questioned loudly, as force started pushing him.

Blaze watched in despair as the only thing to do was to help her friend. She had no choice, and she couldn't do anything about it. She took two steps forward as she rested her hand on her furry companion's shoulder. Motioning him to stop.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled, as Blaze looked down unto the two glowing Chaos Emeralds.

"I'll take Iblis." Blaze said as Silver whipped his head round to see her face.

"Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames." Blaze placed one of her hands on one of the Chaos Emerald as she said a few more words before grabbing it.

"I will be accepted." Blaze pushed force unto the Emeralds as they started to glow. Flames started entering her soul as she stood, accepting the swirling flames entering within her.

Silver knelt on one knee as he stood up, only able to hear words said by his fiery companion.

"Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... to stop time. Then... seal us into a different dimension."

"No, I couldn't do that to you." Silver fought back words as Blaze repelled them.

"Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price!"

Depressed, Silver looked down unto his gloved hands, as he motioned for a Chaos Control, only able to find weaknesses swirling around him.

"I can't! I wouldn't what to do without you! You fought along side me to save the world... You're my friend... Right?" Silver gestured with open arms, as his fingers trembled, too depressed with his current situation.

"You're still so naïve... But.." Blaze trailed off as she turned herself to face her depressed friend, as she muttered words.

"I...I've always liked that about you." Blaze smiled as flames started engulfing her soul, as it frolicked around her, trapped with its new owner. Flames finished engulfing as Blaze opened her arms, causing her to be surrounded by a purple force of energy, as her body transformed to soul gradually. Blaze rose to the sky as she looked down at her furry friend, not afraid of heights now at such a situation.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled at the top of his lungs as Blaze replied.

"Good luck, Silver." And with that, Blaze vanishes among the dark sea of clouds, as it vanished with her, causing sun ray's to hit Silver's face. The world was saved, yet he wasn't able to save his dear friend.

A note was underneath a Chaos Emerald, as her handwriting was on the paper.

"Don't forget to smile for me, even when I'm gone. Protect Silver for me at all price. Signed, Blaze." Silver said aloud as he wondered in thought of who might Blaze send this to, until, the answer to his question was on the downer left corner.

"To Shadow."

* * *

Mephiles was defeated, and Sonic made a way towards a room filled with a bright light provided by a candle. Whilst Sonic was in that situation, Silver and Shadow had one of their own too. A dark place without a light source surrounded the two weary hedgehogs after the battle with the last boss. This, also made them have a privacy of their own, which had an advantage for Silver to reveal the letter for him.

"Hey, uh, Shadow..." Silver trailed off as he fiddled about with his fingers, not sure how to start a topic with the dull hedgehog.

"What is it." Shadow raised a brow as he stole a glimpse of Silver with the corner of his eyes.

"Right, by the way, where is Blaze?" Shadow questioned, curiosity bubbling in his head as he awaited for an answer.

"That's what I was going to tell you." Silver scratched his head in anxiety as he gulped. He knew this hedgehog showed affection for his companion, but the problem was, she's dead now. She sacrificed herself for the world.

"Blaze... sacrificed herself, to save the future and the world from Iblis." Silver muttered under his breath as Shadow stood, motionless at the thought of Blaze being dead.

"Why did she sacrificed herself." Shadow questioned with stoic, as he clenched his teeth firmly together.

"Iblis wouldn't accept me as the vessel. Blaze just jumped to a conclusion of she being able to handle the flames." Silver said, depressed with every single word he said.

"Why did you let her do it. WHY?!" Shadow yelled with anger as he strolled forward to meet the hedgehog's nervous glance, not willing to be bruised by the tempered hedgehog.

"She wouldn't allow me to. She said no matter the cause, it's more important to save the world than to just save one life."

Silver muttered as he pulled out a sheet of paper, reducing the hedgehog's temper as he gave it to him without hesitation.

"This was from Blaze right after she sacrificed herself." Silver informed Shadow as he gave him time to read.

"I'm really sorry Shadow." Silver said with a tone filled with depression as Shadow stared at the promise he made.

"Smile for me, even when I'm gone."

And with that, everything blurred and faded to black. Time shifted and went backwards, as the occurred events were now long forgotten. The encounter of Silver meeting Blaze, the creation of Mephiles, Iblis, nothing was remembered, as time shifted its place.

* * *

It was the night of Princess' Elise, as numerous crowds scattered about. A hedgehog by the name of Shadow strolled past the crowds as it irked him with any sounds from hollering were made. A natural day for Shadow, irritated by the excited city and crowds, him never having the alone time and all. He crept past swiftly, as he accidentally bumped into an unknown  
figure.

"Watch it." Shadow said with irritation in his tone. closing his eyes and rubbing his left temple as the figure replied.

"Perhaps you should see where you're going." Shadow opened his once closed eyelids as he gaped slightly. A feline by the name of Blaze the Cat stood in front of him, as she questioned.

"Do I know you? You seem, familiar." Blaze replied, as she rubbed her chin.

"You seem like it too." Shadow replied in wonder as Blaze took out her hand.

"I'm Blaze the Cat. I decided to visit this dimension to see this Princess Elise." Blaze said as Shadow took her hand.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog, wait, you're from a parallel dimension?" Shadow said with interest as he scrutinized her details. Shadow's heart pace seemed to have quickened by the first time he saw her, the same goes for Blaze as their conversation started growing.

"Yes, I am." Blaze replied as she continued to frown, reflecting the hedgehog's emotion.

"What about you?" Blaze questioned as she cocked an eyebrow.

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"Reasons don't have time, neither do we."

"Really? I'd like to see that" Blaze let her hands fall unto her hips as Shadow's transmitter beeped into life.

"Come in Shadow, you there?"

"What is it now, Rouge."

"Sonic's decided to hold a race with you by Green Hill Zone, you up to the challenge?"

"I'll be there soon."

Shadow ended as he gave a glance to Blaze as she gave him a smile, causing Shadow's heart pace quickening.

"I'll be there to watch how fast you go. Then, we can have a competition of our own." A smirk played across her muzzle as she continued, remembering her duties with the Princess.

"Right after meeting this Princess." Blaze said as she bid a farewell to the ebony figure.

Curiosity painted Shadow's mind as he continued to ponder why was his current emotions flowering with Blaze around. Seconds, minutes, Shadow finally realized to defeat the blue blur with a simple competition. Shadow gave a sidelong glance at the strolling feline as he shook his head and faced the woods.

And with that, Shadow headed towards the forest that hid Green Hill Zone. On his way, a sheet of paper lay stuck under his hover shoes as he realized from the odd level of one of his hover shoes. Picking it up carefully, he gripped unto the paper as he dashed away to meet his rival. Little did he know, on that letter held a memory Shadow has forgotten.

"Smile for me, even when I'm gone."

**Finally finished this chapter :3 As you can see, I actually got cutscenes from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, if any of you played it, it would be familiar. Some parts belonged to the game, the characters belonged to Sega and the idea was mine. Hoping you'd enjoy this. I know, there's many mistakes, but I was just in a rush, I'll be reading it a lot of times and update the chapter with the proper details and grammar and all soon enough. Please review so I would be able to know if this chapter was alright. See you for now :3**

**~Shallowdeep.**

**P.S. Sorry, if you guys didn't like it. I'll find ways ti improve the upcoming oneshots.**


	4. Silent

Silent

This is what she wanted, what she yearned for, yet she couldn't rest in its presence. Attempts were made one after another constantly, yet anonymous dilemmas still bothered her. She took deep lungfuls, hoping the aroma of latte would wash away her worries. She glanced sideways, eying the passers-by who rushed along the concrete pavement as her index finger ran around the mouth of the freshly brewed caramel latte. Her chrome yellow headlights switched its focus as it observed the swirling mixture of milk and caramel. Her frown twitched upwards, forming a slight smile as she held the cup firmly, feeling the warmth circulating round her hands.

Blaze the Cat wanted peace, she itched for tranquility, she longed for solitude. She finally got it, yet she was uneasy. Perhaps it's been a long time since she ever had a time of her own, perhaps she was too occupied with the duties of a guardian. There were multiple probabilities that would aid her current condition; worrying, yet in her standpoint it didn't fit.

She took a sip of the warm latte, soothing her stomach in every way as the feeling of heat traveled down to her abdomen. Her muzzle glowed a faint tint of lavender blush, revealing the satisfaction gained from the smooth latte as she scanned the lonely café. Simple decorations with a hint of Christmas decor hung helplessly, even though Christmas has passed for a month now. Pale blue wallpaper and a simple wooden flooring; really delicate and cozy in the perspective of the sharp-witted feline. Not many customers though, which was pleasing for the eyes of Blaze's as she switched her focus. She felt the rising steam provided by the toasty drink as she stole one last glimpse of the outside world.

Her frown prevailed her grateful attitude as she awaited solemnly for peace to overcome her mind. The solitude she yearned for wasn't being interrupted for once; no 'Highness' or 'Princess', just nothing but silence.

The pale lavender feline pondered sternly of the words given by a talkative mouth, a cocky grin following. Loud and joyful were the adjectives the happy-go-lucky hedgehog used to describe the atmosphere of this dimension. Although this dimension was referred to as thrilling and energetic, Blaze found it rather soothing and quiet.

She smiled covertly, making sure not a single glance would catch her movement. She was mute, everybody thought for a first impression. She was silent, they all stated, and they were correct. Blaze the Cat was silent. She didn't like sharing anything with anyone; she thought of it as a sign of trust. She didn't trust anyone, she was 'better off alone' quoted by Blaze herself. She barely even said a word to start a conversation, well, except for her childhood friend, her naïve childhood friend.

Time carried itself away as it crept. The regal clock at the corner chimed, filling the emptiness in the ears of Blaze's. She took another sip calmly, slowly forgetting about her troubles as she gave a sound of delight from within. Her cheek rested on her palm as her fingers tapped the wooden table covered with a simple soft pink cover. She glanced at the half-empty mug, realizing the warmth slowly fading as she continued to frown, her worries getting the better of her.

She shook her head, her usual frown withdrawing into a snarl as she clutched unto both of her temples, uncertain of the mixed feelings from within, just like the mixture of coffee and milk; bitter and sweet.

She groaned in defeat, her mental state affecting her physical state. Her brows narrowed, confused with her emotions. There was something off with her provoked attitude. Blaze never had such an experience of a sudden churning of her abdomen. Perhaps, it's just butterflies from the latte, nothing alien. Yet, the only problem was, how and why did she receive the worries before consuming the latte?

Bells rung harmoniously, alarming the person by the counter as he glanced up, revealing later a childish grin as he said aloud with a hint of gladness in his tone.

"Good morning sir."

Blaze's ears perked up, showing a sign of acknowledgement towards the arrival of a customer as she whipped her head, her cadmium orange oculi scanning the scene.

An atomic tangerine fox with chocolate-colored markings on both the sides of his face stood by the counter, a jolly grin planted on his powdered muzzle.

"May I ask if it's the usuals?"

Mocha the Fox, a name tag stuck unto his dark cyan apron as he took out a mini notebook, awaiting for the words of the customer. The customer simply nodded as Mocha headed straight away to work, unwilling to disappoint his client.

The lilac warrior squinted her eyes, scrutinizing the details of the unknown customer as she scanned the customer from bottom to top.

Hover skates, a unique taste of shoes Blaze stated. His sleek ebony body was fit, with still ebony legs standing firmly. His back shoulder muscles rippled out, showing the strength that laid beneath it. A puffy smooth chest fur with the color of pure white. A rare equipment adorned his wrists and ankles as he clenched his fists. His quills were upturned with the exception of one quill as each had a streak of crimson which slid unto the tip of his quills. A straightened posture, not slouching one bit either. Blaze gaped in astonishment as she couldn't help but stare, Shadow the Hedgehog was here, in a simple café.

Rumors spread of his peculiar behavior; silent but deadly. Despite such behavior engulfing his real figure, he was close with Sonic and co. Blaze rubbed her eyes, uncertain with her eyesight as her stubbornness overcame her doubts. She shut her mouth as all she could do is just widen her eyes in sheer bewilderment.

His irises went to the corner of his eyes as cornell red headlights came in contact with cadmium orange headlights, causing Blaze to shrug and whip her head round again, embarrassment flooding her mind as she found interest on her now cold latte.

She found herself looking at her latte foolishly, finally realizing how juvenile her actions were as she shook her head. She inhaled deeply as she ignored the past event.

Shadow was referred to as a cold rival, unkind to everything and merciless to anything. He saves people, when needed to, but shows unwillingness in doing so. He was sharp-witted as well as determined, yet he would best like to be alone. He was said to be a nice spirit until a tragic event occurred. No one is strong enough to even question about the certain event, and if one ever does, one will just receive a threat or even a blow up the nose. He always held a trademark frown to prevent any glances catching his revealed emotion.

Blaze the Cat felt her embarrassment fading as she held her mug once again, only realizing the mug has turned from toasty to cold. She huffed as she glanced at the now empty concrete pavement. It was morning Blaze remembered as she went early to prevent any disturbance when she had her own time.

She held her mug firmly, preparing to warm up her drink. She inhaled deeply, closing her eye lids in the process as heat started forming on her palms. She concentrated deeply, letting warmth escape her palms as she continued without distraction. Contented, Blaze let go off the mug a she opened her eye lids, her amber irises watching her mug. Flames encircled the mug as a smile planted on her stark white muzzle, satisfied with her ability for once. The waves of red, orange and yellow later faded inside the mug as steam was seen once again. The lilac feline's drink has been warmed.

"That's impressive. A handy trick."

Blaze's eyes widened as she whipped her head, only finding an ebony hedgehog who looked like Sonic by a fraction in front of her as he continued to have a stern emotion painted on his face. She shrugged her shoulders as she glanced down, intimidated by the cold cornell red headlights staring at her deadly. She nodded her head silently as she glanced up, not afraid to face the ebony blur.

"I never knew I'd meet a pyrokinetic just by walking in an isolated café." The husky voice said stoically, arching an eyebrow in curiosity as he awaited for a reply.

The lilac guardian continued to shut her mouth as she shrugged again. She held back any words that would slip out off her stubborn mouth as she switched her focus unto her warmed latte. Shadow held his beverage as he strolled forward, taking a seat opposing to hers.

"Is this seat taken?" Shadow questioned calmly, alarming the silent feline who sat in front of him.

She shook her head as she preferred to stay mute.

Shadow took his seat as he took a sip of his antoccino. He glanced up, spying on the feline's movements as she just stared at the latte, not willing to show any movement.

"Might I ask for your name?" Shadow questioned softly, muttering swears from within as he stared at her sternly.

"...Blaze." She muttered under her breath as she glanced at the outside world, unwilling to chat care-freely with the ebony blur.

"Suits you well." Shadow replied stoically as he took another sip of his antoccino.

Blaze's eyes widened slightly with the sudden soft words of the deadly rival as she glanced at him, uncertain with his behavior. She scanned whether he was drunk or high, yet nothing came into mind, he didn't even look intoxicated. She arched an eyebrow at the pitch-black hedgehog as she scoffed, later folding her arms.

"It doesn't. Listen hedgehog, I just came here to relax, not to chat with a mere stranger. " She started with a frown planted on her muzzle, hoping to shoo away the hedgehog.

"I came here to relax too, that's why I'm here." Shadow challenged, mimicking Blaze's actions as a scowl was made on the lilac guardian's muzzle.

"It doesn't mean whether you're here to relax or anything. I informed you with my earlier statement for you to understand I do not talk with mere strangers and start a friendly conversation." She replied in disgust as she narrowed her brows, pretending to look provoked.

"I know what you mean, I'm no idiot. I came here to relax as I have stated earlier to let you continue to blab comments towards my rational behavior. Besides, this is what I am supposed to do. Do not inform me, why don't you inform yourself that I am doing what I do with a reason, not just coincidentally or foolishly." Shadow stated flatly as Blaze widened her eyes as she prevented her mouth for any words to debate with the mysterious hedgehog.

"Besides, all in all, you're no good." Shadow continued to challenge the feline, cracking through her concealed exterior around her feelings.

Blaze glanced at her swirling latte, ignoring the hedgehog's cruel words. Guilt formed in her mind as her worries were washed away just by chatting with Shadow. She wanted to be silent again, but it's impossible with an egoistic hedgehog.

"Why were you always silent?" Shadow questioned sternly, not willing to be soft anymore.

"..."

"Many people has been wondering, aren't you concerned?"

"..."

"Why don't you even mutter at least a word?"

"..."

"Time is running out, start talking."

"... None of your business, stranger."

"Stop being stubborn for once and start talking, now."

"What makes you have the right?!"

"I have the right as I have stated earlier, everything I do must have a reason."

"Not to me, you're just gonna blab nonsense and blasphemy."

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"It's obvious. You may think it's oblivious but I can see it."

"Look here Blaze, I'm wasting time in a stupid café, talking with a stubborn feline when I should be doing other missions now. It's not like I wanted to talk to you, I was forced to even approach you, got it? Be glad that I actually took the time, wasting seconds just by talking to the air, but now, I've decided I just wasted too much time. Forget that I even talked to you. I didn't even know why the hell I even spoke gently to you. You're just like others, stubborn and self-centered."

Shadow's voice sharpened as he stood up, disgusted by the attitude of the silent feline who just sat there in guilt. Their silent conversation escalated to a large argument as all that's left was an astonished feline and a snarling hedgehog. Shadow's hands stiffened into a fist as he stamped out of his chair as he made his way towards the glass door. A snarl continued on his tan muzzle as he clenched his teeth in disgust.

"Sonic should have never chose me to crack through this stupid cat's exterior. The consequences would be ugly."

Shadow expected the lilac guardian to break down into a verge of tears, but his hearing sensibility didn't pick up any sobbing or anything, just complete silence.

Blaze sat alone, staring at the crimson mug filled with a shot of espresso mixed with steamed milk as she gazed at it blankly, confused emotions swirling in her mind. She felt hollow and butterflies engulfed her stomach fully, causing her to groan in pain. Her guilt was too much and she didn't know why. She stole a glance at the provoked hedgehog who stood motionless as he started to raise his left leg, ready to abandon the lonely café.

This was her chance, whether to apologize or to stay in guilt. Blaze looked at Shadow , guilt showing in her cadmium orange oculi as she gulped in defeat. She stood up, her walking pace breaking into a run as she caught up with the stern hedgehog, her frown turning into a snarl as she closed her eye lids.

"I-I'm sorry."

She muttered under her breath as she clenched her fists tightly, disgusted on saying that one word. She held her breath, unwilling to meet the dead crimson irises that gazed at her sternly.

"Nevermind that. I don't care."

Shadow folded his arms stoically, a hollow expression lingering in his face as Blaze continued, later looking at the well-built warrior.

"I don't care if you care. At least I confessed, then I'm alright."

Taken aback by the words muttered under her breath, Shadow arched an eyebrow as he continued to challenge her.

"And why is that? The point of confessing is to receive forgiveness whereas I have not provided such a thing."

Blaze's headlights shone, causing Shadow to shrug as she muttered.

"I am not looking for forgiveness, it shows desperation. "

Shadow stood, motives as he continued to listen to the lilac feline' swords patiently.

"I have been accused by many for they have thought I have murdered the royal family which means my father and mother. I have been told to be condemned and be banished as well as be forgotten for eternity. I did not shut my foolish mouth that day. I let my words spit fury from my uncontrolled flames. I never let my mouth shut, which led to people getting scorched to nothing but ashes. I was never calmed, which led to my kingdom burning into flames. Gardon, one of my royal koala guards saved me and adopted me as a child of his own. He sent me to an island filled with joy, which was now my home. I have preferred to keep my mouth shut, to prevent anyone getting scorched by my flames as it is a curse I have obtained since birth. This is why I was silent, just for no one to get hurt due to my foolish ways."

Blaze inhaled slowly, holding back any tears that would well up in her eyes.

"You may go now, I have just wasted your time."

Blaze muttered silently as she retraced back her steps towards the once chair she sat on. Her guilt has been gone, but sadness took the new form. She clenched her fists, un satisfied by her mouth blabbering about her history of being silent. She shook her head as she cried within her body as her face remained stoic.

Shadow stood in awe with the back history told by her once shuttled mouth as he called out her name, causing Blaze to stop dead on her tracks.

"You don't have to be silent now, you didn't hurt me at all anyways."

Blaze whipped her head around as she saw the cold hedgehog smiling at her.

"It's funny how we each held a prejudice in the beginning and here we are, talking to each other, quite sudden don't you think?"

Astonished, Blaze's index finger pointed at him, shocked with the sudden mouth gesture he held.

"You...You're smiling!"

"I know that. Well, Sonic has been right after all, we share something in common."

Confused, Blaze stood in shock as he made his way towards the door and later, exiting the isolated café.

"We share, something in common? Was it perhaps, his past?"

Blaze pondered at the thought as she sat back down on her chair, glancing at the purple mug in front of her as she looked at the crimson mug, smiling later as she remembered the ebony hedgehog.

* * *

Blaze snapped back to reality after falling asleep on her palm as worries came into mind. She took deep lungfuls, hoping the aroma of latte would wash away her worries. She glanced sideways, eying the passers-by who rushed along the concrete pavement as her index finger ran around the mouth of the freshly brewed caramel latte. Her chrome yellow headlights switched its focus as it observed the swirling mixture of milk and caramel. Her frown twitched upwards, forming a slight smile as she held the cup firmly, feeling the warmth circulating round her hands.

She pondered at the dream, of an unknown hedgehog by the name of Shadow as she continued to sip her warm latte. Her mind was elsewhere due to her illusion in the dream world as she sipped her latte once more, satisfied with her latte. She looked down at the latte, a design of a heart was shaped on the latte as she continued to ponder. Concentrated, she thought without distraction, until, the sound of bells rung harmoniously.

**Hello once again. Yup, school work and all, that's why I didn't manage to make a story. So yeah, just finished this story. Thanks for review I 'll have to say and yup, hopefully this story is alright, cause I'm not really sure with the content of this story. Perhaps my mind sidetracked or something, I don't know. Well, stay tuned and yup, hopefully I could think of another plot for an upcoming story :3 One last thing, don't forget to review ;) Shadow and Blaze belongs to Sega and Mocha the Fox is just a random background character I had to make for this story. I just couldn't think of a Sonic character that could work in a café.  
**

**~Shallow**


End file.
